


The Foxglove

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron adjusts himself to the royal life when an attempt on his life is made. He goes through many firsts and a travelling artist just spread news to the wrong person...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Foxglove

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a filler chapter, before I move onto the DRAMA! AND I MEAN DRAMA
> 
> I admit I planned to release this part yesterday because I'm posting on weekdays, NOT weekends, but I wanted to get it so utterly perfect that I redid the entire thing three times.

  
"They don't like me"

The King stopped working at his speech and left his feather pen in its ink bottle. He looked up to see his consort hunched over on the bed and knew he needed to comfort him as soon as possible. So he walked over until he dropped on his knees in front of Aaron's legs and grabbed a hold of both of his hands and squeezed.

"They'll come around...they have to"

"Will they? It's been nearly three months Robert..."

"Well...they're still getting used to a change. I remember it took them a little over three months when my father did request that the servants should have a raise in payments"

"Oh"

Aaron couldn't help but look down at his knees in disappointment. He knew this would be hard, being the next heir to the throne where he was now officially...basically royalty, but he didn't expect it to be this hard. He never even thought he would have to change himself just to be liked by the council, but he had to remember that not everybody was lucky enough to bear Robert's heart of gold.

He supposed Robert was right. The council would have to get used to it soon and unlike raising the wages for the servants, this was on a whole other scale of how big the change was.

After all, for years and years throughout history, it had always been a powerful King with his beautiful Queen from nobility.

Aaron was neither a queen or from nobility so they did have to get used to two changes.

He was brought out of his deep thinking when the King squeezed his hands and smiled.

"It'll be ok. I promise..."

"That's a big promise..."

"Well, you were able to keep your promise...and wait for me. If you can wait, I can change the councils minds"

Aaron smiled sadly. He didn't want to have high hopes for that promise. After all, he knew that it wouldn't be a sudden change, rather a long period of waiting instead.

"Aaron...I promise, ok?"

Before Aaron could respond, Robert pushed himself up on his knees and met Aaron's lips in a slow deep kiss. He slowly raised himself to his feet, refusing to disconnect himself from Aaron's lips and ended up gently pushing Aaron on his back so he could straddle his hips. He kissed him some more, a hand tickling the consorts skin underneath his shirt, when the door was knocked on quickly and opened without the pairs consent.

A servant stood in the doorway, face burning red as soon as he saw the...position the couple were in and he looked away to his side. Robert huffed and both of them sat up and turned around to face the servant properly.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Robert!"

"I..my deepest apologies sire..."

Robert nodded and Aaron shoved his shoulder.

"Ignore him Peter. How can we help?"

"Ahh, my...umm...I..."

Robert crossed his arms impatiently and Aaron easily sensed that the poor servant was clearly extremely distressed with whatever it was he was planning on sharing with them. The servant bowed and remained in his bowing position as he spoke quickly.

"I wish to make an accusation on what I assume may be to the consorts help!"

Robert raised an eyebrow. An accusation?

"I'm sorry? Peter, explain..."

Peter stood back up and stuttered furiously.

"I...I mean I was still doing my job...obviously it was when I was on my break...not that I would give up on my position as a servant because I wish to keep this and...although th-"

Robert took one step closer and frowned.

"Peter, your accusation please"

"My...I overheard lord Quintin who I believe is part of the council...?"

Aaron nodded and decided to bring a chair over for the servant to sit on because the poor man looked as though he was about to collapse. Lord Quintin was indeed part of the council, had been for many years. He made good points sometimes, but he was greedy and reluctant to change. Aaron could swear that Lord Quintin loved to glare at him through the whole council meetings just for his own self amusement.

"I overheard him speak to the shopkeeper in the herb shop...I believe he has plans to make an attempt to poison the consort..."

Robert's eyes widened and Aaron paled. Poison? He was actually on somebodys list for...poison?

The King grit his teeth and took one deep deep breath to calm himself down instantly.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard him speak to the shopkeeper and ask if a drink brewed with purely foxgloves would be enough to mess with a heart...if it would cause a heart attack..."

"And?"

"The shopkeeper said yes. He said one sip from it would basically poison the person. If they didn't have a heart attack, they would surely die from taking too much heart medicine anyways. I believe he called it 'to overdose'"

Robert nodded and ended up walking to the large window in the room. He looked outside of it, taking in the view of the courtyard below and then pressed his forehead to the cool glass. Aaron had to put a hand on the Kings shoulder and squeeze and when that wasnt enough, he pressed his stomach against Robert's back and kissed his cheek. 

"Robert...we need to calm down first...please..."

Robert nodded and turned back around. Peter was still seated on the chair and Aaron smiled and nodded. 

"Thank you Peter. You will be rewarded for your actions. What do you wish for?"

"I wish for a day off please to spend with my family"

Aaron looked at Robert, wondered if he was even listening to anything right now, but seeing that he was still in a state, he turned back to Peter and took over what should be the Kings job.

"Granted. Please, take three days off instead and thank you again"

Peter bowed once more after thanking Aaron and left. Aaron watched Robert continue to sink further and further into his unshared deep thoughts and sighed.

"Robert..."

"I can't lose you Aaron. I've already lost everything...my mother, my sister and then my father...I-!"

He choked up and Aaron rushed over to grab Robert into a tight hug. He could feel Robert's shaking hands when they clung onto his back and he kissed the side of Robert's neck gently.

"Its ok...I'm not going anywhere...its ok..."

.............

The next day meant business. Robert absolutely refused to let Aaron drink from anything unless he saw it poured out first. They had to be cautious...extra careful with everything. What if Lord Quintin had poisoned the food? The drinks? The bathwater!

Ok maybe the bathwater was a bit too paranoid...

They dressed one another in the morning, the consort calming his King down with lingering kisses and small hugs. The drinks and food and bathwater were all inspected by servants despite Aaron's protest and then with a nod, they both headed out to the stables. Aaron put a hand on Clyde's long nose and stroked the side of his face with a smile. He had grown bigger and much more stronger thanks to his new luxury meals. He definitely looked more regal, especially with the Emmerdale crest on his new saddle.

Aaron watched as Robert was ready to mount his own horse and grabbed his elbow quickly.

"I...I was wondering if we could both go on Clyde today. I figured it would be romantic...and show the villagers how serious you are with me?"

Robert gave him a quick peck in response and hopped onto Clyde first. He grabbed the reins and Aaron managed to jump on behind him. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the Kings waist and pressed his lips on the back of Roberts neck, tickling his skin in the process.

With a light tap, Clyde set off and they rode to the village. They shared laughs with their jokes and usual teasing insults before they saw the herb shop and their moods fell instantly. Aaron still couldn't believe that somebody had actually wanted him dead...wants him dead still. He hadn't even did anything except share his love with Robert...why was that so wrong in the eyes of people?

He noticed Robert tense up as soon as they tied the horse to the Woolpack, Aaron stroking the soft silky like mane and he sighed.

"Robert?"

He hummed in question.

"Everything will be ok..."

Robert groaned and turned to kick a wooden post, the same wooden post that Clyde was tied to.

"You don't know that!"

"Oi! Look at me...look at me!"

The consort ended up having to grab each side of the Kings face and pull him in until their foreheads touched, breaths so hot they were dampening each others skin with every breath they took. It took Robert a couple of angry moments, but he eventually managed to keep his eyes still on Aaron and sniffed. Aaron stroked each cheek with his thumb, in cute circular motions...

"Nothings even happened yet...nothing is going to happen..."

"I'm thinking of your safety though, and what everyone is going to be like when Lord Quintin is found guilty...what if the people think I'm only doing it because things are different now i'm with you?"

Before Aaron could say anything, a squeal from a nearby child made them both jump and Robert watched as a mother grabbed her daughters hand, walked into the Woolpack and shut the door behind her. He shook his head and let out a deep breath he had held in for a while.

"Ok...sorry I...you know. Let's go question him yeah?"

"Yes. Remember what I said...no violent actions...doing so will just make him more defensive..."

"Understood. It doesnt mean I'm leaving this behind though does it?"

The king tapped his sword that hung around his waist with a grin and then both of them walked towards the herb shop. The room had an overpowering smell of fresh flowers and herbs, Lavender sticking out the most. The purple flowers could be seen hanging around a door frame, making it look very elegant indeed.

The shopkeeper had a white moustache and a dirty brown apron. He wore a pair of dirt stained gloves and realised he had customers when he finished writing in his book.

"Hello sire! What do I owe thee the pleasure of?"

Robert bit his tongue but gave him a fake smile and stepped forwards until he could lean against the wooden counter. Aaron stood by his side, making sure to keep contact with his skin to silently remind him to stay calm. 

"Just an answer I require today thank you. Yesterday I believe Lord Quintin entered this store..."

"Yes! He wanted to know all about a specific type of medicine..Foxglove if I remember. I told him all the positives and all the negatives. He seemed very keen to study herbology but I told him to just ask Eric in the future. I may be experienced with this sort of stuff, but you have to admit, Eric is a genius"

Robert nodded once more and after deciding that the shopkeeper was indeed harmless, he thanked him for his time and left.

"Robert what are you gonna do?"

"Well...I suppose its time to go confront him about it...but its Lord Quintin. Hes crafty and cunning, not to mention cowardly..."

Aaron nodded his head and they both walked back to Clyde. They hopped onto the strong horse and made their way back to the castle. On the shirt journey back, Aaron couldn't help but see something in the corner catch his eye. He looked upon the forest to his side and noticed a group of children stumbling over a large frozen lake. He saw a few other adults gracefully slide along the ice without slipping and a nostalgic happy memory flooded his head. 

They called it Ice Skating...and Aaron remembered that he took part in the fun activity when he was a kid. He held onto his mother and uncles hand and the trio skated along the ice with...special shoes they had to wear. Cain made them himself after managing to save up enough large bones from dinners they had. He would definitely have to take Robert skating at one point this winter...

"Aaron? You ok?"

"I'm fine. Well, it's a bit overwhelming, but I'm fine...you?"

"I'm also fine...I'm furious, but I'm fine. I feel more at ease now I know exactly what's happening but...its crazy that theres already been an attempt on your life"

Aaron silently reassured Robert with his touch, rested his forehead on the kings back and frowned, thankful Robert couldn't actually see his mouth.

By the time they returned to the castle, the couple set their plan together instantly and went to the throne room. Aaron didn't have a throne himself, seeing as he wasnt actually married to Robert, but he seated himself on a chair beside Robert's throne and waited for the Lord to appear.

The doors opened and Lord Quintin strutted in slowly, his head raised in its confident cocky manner. He bowed his head towards Robert, barely even paying any attention to the consort beside him and he gave Lord Quintin a fake smile.

"I've been told by a guard that my presence was required here, my lord?"

Robert stood from his throne and walked down the tiny three stone steps to stand beside Lord Quintin. He smiled at Aaron and Aaron moved from his chair to quickly walk over to Robert and press a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hurry back..."

Lord Quintins face burned red in absolute rage.

Aaron then walked back in the direction of the throne and seated himself in Roberts throne, crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, his chin resting on his palm in a lazy but cocky way.

Lord Quintin grit his teeth and Robert saw many veins pulsate in Lord Quintins hands as he tensed his whole body.

There was no doubt about it, he hated Aaron and he seemed to despise the sight of Aaron on top of Robert's throne. It definitely pissed him off even more at Aaron's lazy attempts to sit on it properly...

"Join me for a walk will you Lord Quintin? I wish to further listen to your idea about the rising of taxes..."

Quintins face lit up at that and he nodded and the pair walked around the castle. The castle was understandably huge, the corridors stretched on for miles and the stairs to each floor took a whole minute to reach the top. The King continued his faux conversation on raising the villagers taxes and Lord Quintin stopped on a step when he realised where they were heading.

"Sire? May I ask why we seem to be heading towards the dungeons?"

"Didnt I tell you? Theres a villager in here, hes refusing to pay taxes at all. I know how skilled you are with that silver tongue...able to figure out why..."

Lord Quintin nodded and they walked and walked until they stopped in front of a cell. Robert nodded to the two guards guarding it and suddenly the guards grabbed each side of Lord Quintin.

"Oi! What...what is the meaning of this?!"

Robert unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and pointed the tip against Quintins neck. 

"Do you even know how much...in love with Aaron I am? I would lay my life down for him...so to hear that you of all people were planning on making an attempt on his life...its made me angry..."

Lord Quintin tried to speak but Robert threatened him by pushing the tip of the sword harder against his neck.

"Its made me especially angry because...of your method. You use what is supposed to be a good medicine, unreliable medicine that is helpful for heart disease, and tarnish its name by using it as a weapon? You hurt Aaron, its treason since he is my consort...but you've actually planned to kill him and I'm afraid..."

Lord Quintin shook his head furiously.

"No! I demand a trial! You cant announce the threat of treason without a fair and just trial!"

"True...but didnt I tell you already? You've already did your trial...in the throne room. We only need one witness for a trial...one that isn't royalty. I saw the way you fumed at Aaron's presence..."

"No! I wasnt aware that was even a trial!"

"Well you should pay more attention to your surroundings then shouldn't you? You've committed an act that is worthy of treason, you will face the chopping block as soon as the sun rises tomorrow"

Lord Quintin shouted in protest but the guards pushed him in the cell and shut the door behind them. Robert locked it with the cell keys and nodded to the guards who stood on the left and right of the cell doors.

"You keep a close eye on him...you know what to do if he drops down dead in the cell?"

The guard standing on the left raised a finger.

"We bring him to Eric?"

Robert shook his head.

"Not this time. Its the usual case for others but I can't allow him to do so...you leave him to die in the cell. We will proceed with his execution tomorrow as planned"

The guards nodded and Robert turned on his heel to leave the dungeons. He noticed a bit of blood on the tip of his sword and wondered when he had pressed so hard against Quintins neck...

................

Robert would probably forever be grateful towards Eric. As well as Eric being a well talented Physician, he had been in the castle long before Robert was even born, so he knew every rule and every form of etiquette the Royals had to learn. He noticed Robert struggle at times when he was working as acting king and went to the task of writing in several sheets of paper, some...helpful hints he would say.

So Robert had did exactly that every single night before he fell asleep, he would read his miniature book and take mental notes and learn, learn and learn.

He only looked up when he felt the mattress dip beside him and frowned when he saw Aaron begin to wrap one of Robert's cloaks around his neck. He connected the metal clasps together and smiled in reassurance.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to sort something out..."

"Oh? Like what? Tell me?"

"I can't...its a surprise for you. You don't exactly want to ruin it do you?"

Robert hummed in thought and set his book on the table beside him. He pulled Aaron down by the metal clasps and pressed his lips against his own. Aaron laughed and pushed at the King with a light shove and pretended to be mad for a millisecond before he was smiling again.

"Screw the surprise...stay in bed with me?"

"Robert..."

"Please?"

For a second, Robert thought Aaron would give in but the consort simply kissed him once more and crawled himself back off the bed. Robert leaned over until his face was pressed on Aaron's pillow and whined like a child with their blanket stolen from them. Aaron rolled his eyes, but smiled at his King.

"I'll be back soon, I promise"

.............

Turns out the surprise merely had to do with animal bones. Aaron had asked a servant that specialied in accompanying guards with hunts about it and asked to be given exactly four animal bones the size of his foot. 

He thanked the servant, apologised for keeping him up so late and wandered on back to his chambers. He wrapped the cloak around him tighter and paused when he was at the stairs. He only had to walk upstairs and head back to his chambers...but the stairs heading down into the dungeons made him curious and he sighed and walked down instead.

The dungeons were cold, very cold and dark to the point when he plucked a lit torch from the walls. He walked down and down until he reached the cells and noticed two guards standing in front of a cell. They bowed their heads to Aaron and Aaron smiled in response.

"Is Lord Quintin in there?"

"Yes. We've been instructed to not leave..."

"I wish to speak to him...please. Through the hatch..."

The guards looked at one another, clearly hesitant, and Aaron sighed.

"I understand that Robert's given you orders...but as the Kings consort I have to ask you to step aside...now"

The guards nodded and walked over to a nearby table where they seated themselves and drank from their cups. Aaron opened the hatch, a medium sized square on the centre of the door and Lord Quintin looked up from his lying position on the floor. He scrambled to his feet and walked towards the door, facing Aaron with a harsh glare. 

"Lord Quintin..."

"Oh great...here's the future ruler of this land...I pray for the villagers..."

"I dont wish to see you executed...I don't wish to see anybody executed..."

"Funny, that seems to be happening to me tomorrow..."

Aaron sighed.

"I wish to help...if you admit what you tried to do, and apologise, you'll probably get a banishment, you would be able to start a new life elsewhere!"

The door banged loudly on the other side, indicating that Lord Quintin had just punched or smacked the door.

"Apologise?! Apologise for what?! Trying to rid the world of disgusting...what you call love?! Its unnatural is what it is! Two men running a kingdom! Pah! How ridiculous! You cant even produce an heir! Men like you...having an attraction towards other men...I bet you've been with hundreds of men!"

Something jolted right through Aaron. His stomach flipped and he felt the sudden need to puke.

"Fine. If you won't apologise for your actions..."

"I'll never apologise!"

"Then I'll take great pleasure in witnessing your execution tomorrow!"

With a final yell, Aaron pulled the hatch down, blocking his view of Quintin and he pressed his forehead against the metal door. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm down...breathe...breathe and breathe...

Eventually, he couldn't bring himself to stand on his feet and fell to his knees. A guard rushed over and kneeled down beside Aaron. 

"Get Eric! And the King now!"

A guard rushed off, Aaron still couldn't breathe and the world seemed to spin around him in a low buzz and a blur. What was happening? Why couldn't he breathe?! 

But he couldn't have been poisoned...Quintin hadn't done anything except spew his hateful words...

He felt a reassuring hand on his back, a kiss pressed on his head...

"Aaron? Aaron! Aaron! Aaron...!"

The world blacked out and the loud voices faded to a whisper.

...........

When Aaron woke, he prayed the whole thing was a massive mistake and he dreamed the entire thing. He wished he did...he didnt want to remember Lord Quintins hateful words...the way he said that he had been with a million men...it wasnt true. He was disgusting to have even said that! To accuse him of being a worker in a brothel!

The door to his chambers opened and Robert stood there, a tray in his hands. He noticed Aaron was awake and nearly dropped the tray but he rushed over to Aaron and let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Aaron! How...what, how are you feeling?"

He squeezed Aaron's hand and Aaron nodded and sat up.

"I'm fine. Honestly"

"Good. Im glad...I changed your clothes when Eric was examining you. You were so hot...and no, not like that"

Aaron smiled and moved his bare legs about the sheets. He had been changed into very very short breeches and a very loose sleeveless shirt. He yawned and eyed the tray that lay on the table.

"Is that breakfast? Can I assume its morning?"

"You can...and yes its breakfast. Your medicine is in the water by the way..."

"Thanks. What did Eric say?"

"He said that you seemed fine overall...but you took on a lot of stress so suddenly that you...seemed to forget how to breathe? If that makes sense..."

Aaron frowned, but took a sip of his water and he leaned back on his pillows and cushions. The tray wobbled on his knees and Robert reached a hand out to steady it. 

"Aaron...what were you even doing in the dungeons?"

"Ok...I'm sorry, but I wanted to speak to Lord Quintin. I thought if he could see that he was in the wrong, he would apologise and get a lesser sentence...how wrong I was..."

"Aaron..."

"Do you think our love is unnatural?"

Robert nearly gasped at that. He couldn't help but look at his consorts face, his wide eyes glossed over with unshed tears and his bottom lip trembling. He could see that Aaron was trying to act strong but...truth was, he wasnt. He was scared...and worried and...and obviously still stressed from the previous nights activities. 

Robert moved the tray back to the table and sat on the bed beside Aaron's knees. He clasped Aaron's hand and brought it up to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles. He then made sure to hook their fingers together and pressed the back of Aaron's palm against his cheek.

"What's unnatural...are the people who claim our love to be wrong. If you happen to be closed minded and set in your ways permanently...you'll never grow to see the world for what it is...I love you...I can only assume the feeling is mutual"

Aaron chuckled and nodded.

"Then that's all that matters isnt it? I love you...and-"

Robert froze and Aaron looked at him confused for a second. What else was he planning on saying?

Before he could question him about it, the door opened and Eric walked in. He bowed to the couple once and shut the door behind him. Robert pressed a kiss to the side of Aaron's hand and let go, standing to greet Eric.

"Sire? I'm here to examine Aaron?"

"Yes! Yeah...I need to inform the council of Aaron's health. I'll be back soon though ok?"

Aaron nodded and Robert left, leaving Eric to examine Aaron. He informed Aaron to turn on his stomach and went to examining, pressing his hands against Aaron's legs which made him squirm about uncomfortably and Eric frowned.

"Tell me Aaron...may I speak freely?"

"You may"

"This scar on the side of your leg, I saw it yesterday and it rings a bell in my head, have I ever treated you?"

"Umm...I dont believe I have. Ive been on my own since I reached the age of eight...I always treated my own wounds since"

Eric hummed but nodded and Aaron rolled over to his side so Eric could get a better view.

"Do you know how you ended up with this scar? It's an unusual shape..."

It was an unusual shape. The scar looked like the moon on a dark night, but instead one, it was four. How odd indeed.

"And your breathing?"

"Its fine. I was just stressed is all"

"Ok? Stress levels right now?"

"They're fine. I...I just feel like resting if I'm honest. When is the execution happening later?"

Eric looked at a candle that burned on the table and Aaron moved to sit back up. 

"When the candle burns halfway"

"I see...thank you Eric, that'll be all..."

.....................

The execution happened within the blink of an eye. Robert made a speech on the balcony overlooking the courtyard and declared that anyone who would dare to speak anything bad towards him or his consort would face the same punishment. 

Lord Quintins neck was pushed down onto the chopping block and the executioner raised his axe up high, the tip of the metal shining bright in the sun and then swung it down low. Aaron couldn't bear to watch, shutting his eyes as soon as the executioner started lowering his arms. He knew he said that he wished to see him dead but...it still wasnt a nice thing to witness. 

.......................

Thankfully the rest of the day went well. Aaron was still on bed rest though since Robert was indeed paranoid, but for once, Aaron was grateful because it gave him time to work on his surprise. 

As soon as Robert left after their lunch together, a servant came up to their chambers to clear their table. Aaron realised he was the same servant as the one he met last night and asked him to bring up the animal bones and the leather straps he had asked for a while ago.

He got given them and got to work, sitting on his bed and testing out the leather wrappings on his feet. He tried them first with his bare feet and winced in pain when he stood on them, but was happy that overall, they worked perfectly.

He found a pair of Robert's boots in their cupboard and his grin widened. Thank god he chose not to wear those ones today!

...........................

The candle flickered out and a servant brought a new one in. He lit it and the King thanked him and signed a piece of paper, agreeing on a certain percentage of crops that would be sent to another kingdom. Something moved in the corner of his eyes and he looked up and gasped.

"Aaron! You idiot...what are you doing up?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"I know! I know! Are you done with your...?"

"Yeah. I am...but what the hell are you even-?!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and ran over to Robert to pull him up by his hands and drag him out of the throne room. He guided him upstairs to their room and covered his eyes with his hands. 

"Its a surprise! You're supposed to do this!"

"A surprise? I thought you just said that to see Quintin?"

"What? No! Look, just close your eyes...keep em closed!"

Robert covered his own eyes with his hands and listened as Aaron rummaged about in the room. Aaron cleared his throat and Robert removed his hands from his eyes, looking at the surprise Aaron held in his hands.

A...what the heck was it?

"Oh...wow...you shouldn't have..."

He looked at the boot once more and the animal bone at the sole, leather straps all around it to attach the bone to the boot...

What on earth?

"Seriously, wow...its..."

"You have no idea what it is do you?"

"Sorry, I'm absolutely clueless"

"Ok. Tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to the woods...you'll need those specific type of boots to be able to walk, that's all the hints you're getting!"

Robert only nodded, extremely confused af the gesture. What would he need to stand on with an animal bone?

...........................

Clyde and Maria stopped at an area in the woods. It was near the village and Aaron looked too happy for this to be a small thing. He handed a pair of the new boots to Robert and together, they put them on and Aaron took Robert's hand in his.

"Its just over here..."

They walked along towards the isolated frozen lake and Aaron let go so he could walk on the ice, when he began gliding about effortlessly.

"See? It's why I needed to fix the boots!"

"What...what is this?"

"Its called Ice Skating! Everyone did this every year! Its tradition to do it before Christmas!"

Robert looked at Aaron with a smile and hesitantly stood on the ice. His knees wobbled about frantically and he was about to fall over when Aaron thankfully caught his shoulder in time. He laughed and Robert shakily stood up straighter.

"How on earth do you...?"

"Just pretend you're walking and slide at the same time. Look, take my hand..."

Robert clasped his gloved hand in Aaron's and Aaron moved them both along the ice, skating along elegantly and going around in circles. When Aaron let go of Robert, Robert panicked and tensed up right away, skating in a straight line and unable to turn. When he did try to turn, he fell over on his side and rolled over on his back, groaning in pain.

  
Aaron skated over in a rush and Robert laughed and grabbed onto his consorts hand to pull him down. Aaron understandably tripped and fell right on top of Robert and he laughed loudly.

"You're right, this is fun..."

"What, falling over on your ass all the time?"

"No!"

Aaron laughed again and leaned down to press his lips against Robert's. They had to wear extra warm clothes today because of the massive drop in temperature which meant the pair wore matching scarves and matching coats. Underneath their coats, they wore body warmers made out of animal fur and of course their gloves too.

After he kissed Robert's lips, he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and grinned and stood.

"Come on. We are not leaving until you can learn to skate properly"

"I think I like the view better from down here..."

"Oi...come on, you need to learn how to stand up too!"

Aaron gave him a cheeky laugh and skated off leaving Robert to sit up and look at his consorts retreating back. A blissful thought swept through his brain and he sighed and looked at his gloved hand, the one Aaron had held earlier that day.

He wondered how beautiful Aarons hand would look with a gorgeous ring on his finger?

But...it was still too early. He wanted to do things traditionally, and tradition said that the king and his consort were to marry after three months. 

Well, it had been three months...

But Robert didn't wish to follow that tradition. No. He wished to follow Aaron's tradition...like the villagers did. 

He wished to marry him after knowing everything about him. He wished to marry him...possibly in nine months, on their first anniversary...

How romantic did that sound after all?

He pushed himself up to stand on the ice with a groan and straightened himself up the best he could with wobbly legs.

"Oi Aaron! Wait up!"

....................................

Elsewhere, in a full but empty tavern, a travelling artist wandered in and bought himself a cup of mead. He placed his satchel on the wooden counter top, his many small painted pictures spilling out and he apologised to an old man sitting at the counter.

"I'm so sorry! I apologise greatly! I'm a travelling artist you see..."

The female bartender hummed in appreciation as she plucked one from the counter top. 

"Wow! Very good! Isnt that the king of Emmerdale? Handsome man isn"t he?"

"Yes that's the king! His consorts standing beside him, lucky fellow. Heard he was just a commoner too, a villager from Emmerdale. Caught the eye of the prince and wham! Both fall in love, the king passes and now the prince is the king, and he, the consort"

She nodded and handed him back the painting. The old man sitting at the counter picked up a painting that fell on his lap and examined it. There was the king...and a bearded man standing beside him, who was a whole head shorter from the king.

He looked at the bearded man some more...something seeming oddly familiar about him and the artist grinned.

"I wonder what the wedding invitations will look like. Can you imagine? King Robert and Consort Aaron Dingle are pleased to invite you to their wedding! Oh! How wonderful!"

The old man widened his eyes at the painted picture in his hand and snuck it into his pocket. He paid for his drinks and wandered on outside and to the woods where a small fire lay, already lit and his ripped thin blanket on the ground. He seated himself and took out the photo, a wicked grin spread on his face.

Well who would've thought?

Aaron Dingle marrying the King?

How lucky was he? He was the future father in law to the king...

He supposed he should pay his son a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a whole ton of foreshadowing in here. Comment on what you think will happen? Comments and kudos does leave me inspired to write the next part otherwise...how else am I supposed to know if you like it or not?


End file.
